barneyfandomcom-20200216-history
Season 3
Season 3 of Barney & Friends aired from February 27 to October 11, 1995. Episodes #Shawn and the Beanstalk (February 27, 1995) #If the Shoe Fits... (February 28, 1995) #Room for Everyone (March 1, 1995) #I Can Be a Firefighter! (March 2, 1995) #Shopping for a Surprise! (March 3, 1995) #Anyway You Slice It (March 6, 1995) #Twice Is Nice! (March 7, 1995) #On the Move (March 8, 1995) #A Welcome Home (March 9, 1995) #Classical Cleanup (March 10, 1995) #Our Furry Feathered Fishy Friends (March 13, 1995) #Gone Fishing! (March 14, 1995) #At Home with Animals (March 15, 1995) #It's Raining, It's Pouring... (March 16, 1995) #Camera Safari (March 17, 1995) #Who's Who on the Choo Choo? (October 7, 1995) #Are We There Yet? (October 8, 1995) #Ship, Ahoy! (October 9, 1995) #Hats Off to BJ! (October 10, 1995) #Up We Go! (October 11, 1995) Barney Songs That Debuted This Season Barney Songs that are Bolded and Underlined have been used after 2002, and are still ocassionally used on the show. #'The Raindrop Song' #'I'm Glad I Have a Brother' #'We've Got Shoes' #[[The Square Dance|'The Square Dance' ]] #'Here Comes the Firetruck' #'When I'm a Firefighter' #[[Gonna Have A Party|'Gonna Have A Party']] #'Mail Song' #'Pumpernickel' #Make the Bread #'The Baby Bop Hop' #'Singing With Friends Of Mine' #Our New School #'Someone to Love You Forever' #'Let's Do the Tricks My Doggie Does' #'Let's Take Care of Our Pets' #'Big and Little' #'Hooray for Moms and Dads' #'What Can We Play On A Rainy Day?' #'Camera Safari' #I Love Little Kitty #'Here, Kitty Kitty' #'Have a Snack!' #'Let's Go on an Adventure' #'That's Hats' #'My Kite' #'Hey, Look at Me! I Can Fly!' Season 3 Cast *Barney (Body: David Joyner / Voice: Bob West) *Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers / Voice: Julie Johnson) *BJ (Body: Jeff Brooks / Voice: Patty Wirtz) *Min (Pia Manalo) *Shawn (John David Bennett, II) *Kathy (Lauren King) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Julie (Susannah Wetzel) *Jason (Kurt Dykhuizen) *Carlos (Corey Lopez) *Juan (Michael Krost) *Kenneth (Nathan Regan) *Mr. Boyd (Robert Sweatman) *Stella the Storyteller (Phyllis Cicero) Guest Appearances *Robert Hurtekant (played David in Shawn and the Beanstalk) *Jessica Hinojosa (played Maria in Shawn and the Beanstalk) *Frank Crim (I Can Be a Firefighter!) *Cambodian Dancers (Anyway You Slice It) *Maurie Chandler (played Ashley in Twice Is Nice!) *Monet Chandler (played Alissa in Twice Is Nice!) *Rickey Carter (played Derek in On the Move) *Jessica Zucha (played Tina in On the Move) *Chase Gallatin (played Stephen in On the Move, Classical Cleanup, and Are We There Yet?) *Tomie dePaola (It's Raining, It's Pouring...) *Todd Everett (played Delivery Person in Hats Off to BJ!) Trivia *The Treehouse and the Adventure Screen debut this season. *This season marks the end of the show's First Era (May 6, 1997). *Many episodes in this season have shorter credits and longer fundings. *This is the first season of kids saying "Hey everybody, it's time for Barney Says." or "Hi everybody, it's time for Barney Says." at the end of each episode. *This is the other only season to use the Season 2's Barney doll. *Jason becomes a regular cast member this season after guest starring in the Season 2 episode "The Alphabet Zoo". *Carlos also becomes a regular cast member after being a cameo guest in the video "Barney Live! in New York City". *BJ becomes shorter, to fit his age of six/seven years old. *This season also marks the final appearances of Derek and Tina. *Kathy is no longer seen with her teddy bear. *The Playset in the playground is now bigger with a lookout and it doesn't have the bridge. *This was the first season to fully be closed-captioned by the Caption Center WGBH Educational Foundation. *This is the first season to have 20 episodes. *Maria makes her appearance in Shawn and the Beanstalk and returns in the Season 3 home video Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons. *Mr. Boyd makes his debut this season. He would work at the school Seasons 3-6. He would become a park owner seasons 7-8. He is mentioned once in the Season 9 episode "Movin Along," but does not appear. Acording to "The Best Of Barney," he became a photographer. Season 3 Home Video #Barney Safety (April 11, 1995) #Barney Songs (November 7, 1995) #Barney's Talent Show (March 26, 1996) #Barney's Fun & Games (May 21, 1996) #Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons (August 6, 1996) #Once Upon a Time (November 5, 1996) #Barney's Sense-Sational Day (Januray 14, 1997) #Barney's Musical Scrapbook (May 6, 1997) Category:Barney and Friends Seasons Category:Barney and Friends Seasons